


Sk8er Boi

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira and Scott were high school sweethearts, more than a little sheltered, and cheerful to the point of outshining the sun. They weren’t the couple Stiles was expecting to meet through grindr to teach the girlfriend how to ‘ride’ well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sk8er Boi

Kira and Scott were high school sweethearts, more than a little sheltered, and cheerful to the point of outshining the sun. They weren’t the couple Stiles was expecting to meet through grindr to teach the girlfriend how to ‘ride’ well. In fact, he hadn’t even brought his skateboard. (He had brought his lucky boxers though- Batman.)

.

It’s totally not his fault, he even rereads their messages and profile after the first quasi-date to make sure he hadn’t missed anything.

The profile was simple enough, “Couple Looking 4 Teach: wanna shred with another, I’ve been tryin to teach my gf but no luck X)”

And looking the profile over again- so it said biracial not bisexual, and _maybe_ he shouldn’t be on grindr sleep deprived.

_Hey! I hear you’re looking for a teacher, and I’m pretty good at explaining stuff ;)_

Dude! U have no idea how happy I am to hear that, most of the guys on here r only willing to help me, but I kno how to skate fine :/

_Yeah people can be close-minded dicks. So what does she wanna learn?_

everything! hah, she’s pretty ambitious ;) i’ve been trying these past years, but nothing seems to really stick

_yeah?_

like her balance needs help, but beyond holding her still nothing’s worked well i’m pretty bad at explainin

_I’m free this weekend if that works?_

awesome! she’ll be so excited, let’s meet at the green square park? :D

_see you two then ;)_

Stiles closes his phone with a shrug. Totally not his fault.

.

During the second this-might-be-a-date (that Stiles does bring his skateboard to) Scott goes to get them water while Stiles is showing Kira how to stop.

Kira learns the stop quickly, “Thanks, you’re really good at this. Where did Scott find you?”

Stiles rubs the back of his neck- he would have thought Scott would tell her- “Uh, grindr.”

A new spark enters Kira’s eyes, and once they’re done for the day she drags them both to the nearby ice cream parlor.

She waits until they’re all sitting with ice cream to turn to Scott, “Babe, did you know grindr is used predominantly to find guy-guy hookups?”

Scott flushes dark red, and Stiles chokes on nothing.

“No- I would have asked-”

“Oh I know,” Kira interrupts angelically, “but since we’re all here I thought we should discuss the proposition.”

“The proposition?” Scott echoes, eyes darting between the two of them.

“Well I assume Stiles is interested since he met up with us,” (‘Yup.’) “I’m interested, so are you interested Scott?”

“I- yeah. We can do that, definitely.”

Kira grins, “Looks like my riding will be improving after all.”

(The boys finish their ice cream in record time, and walk Kira home, a hand in each of hers, as she glides along on her skateboard.)


End file.
